The Song Left Unsung SYOT
by gamemaker99
Summary: Love, passion, betrayal, twists, action, and of course death are all to be expected in the most elaborate Hunger Games yet! Enter into the 99th Hunger Games...if you dare. ***Closed***
1. Introduction

_Hello there!_

_You seem to have stumbled upon my very own SYOT! Lovely to meet you all, I, Anya Rae Trillion have been chosen by President Justice herself, as the Head Gamemaker for the 99th Hunger Games! So, you're interested in sending in your tribute, eh? All the information you need is on my profile and is all approved by Panem's very own President Alloraya Justice! President Justice and I will be working very close together this year to make sure these Hunger games are the best Panem has ever seen. As these games are the last double digit games, no expense will be spared creating the most intricate area yet! The 99th Hunger Games promise to be the most exciting yet. Filled with love, passion, betrayal, and of course death, only one survivor will remain, and be named victor. May the odds be ever in your favor!_

_Your Head Gamemaker of the 99th Hunger Games,_

_Anya Rae Trillion_

* * *

Anya's POV:

I cracked my wrists and rolled my head nervously. This was my moment to either get or loose the opportunity of a lifetime. _But as they say in the Capitol: no pressure..._

"Miss Trillion, President Justice is ready for you." An overly cheerful Capitolite informed me with a wink.

"Thank you..." I said looking at his shirt for his name, "...Ax-el-ous?" I sounded out, unsure if I had pronounced it correctly.

"It's pronounced "Axe-lous". And you're very welcome Miss Trillion, best of luck with your interview!" Axelous replied. "Toodles!" he said grinning wide, waggling his fingers at me. His bright, electric red beehive hairstyle definitely matched his extravagant and optimistic personality. He could have been quite good looking if not for the horrid the spray on tan he was sporting...

Even though I have grown up in the Capitol all my life, I've never been into anything too over the top. The craziest appearance choice I've made, was when I was sixteen and stupid. My sister had convinced me to dye my hair bright blonde then dye bubblegum pink streaks into my hair. According to her it was "all the rage"...later I figured out it was one of the worst decisions I've ever made in my life...

As you can tell, while I love them to pieces, my family is quite different compared to me. Most people don't believe that I'm my parent's daughter (after all, I'm the only one in the family with my natural hair color still intact). And while I do love the high class parties and wine, I must admit, I've always been much more grounded and toned down than my mother, father, and sister.

Both my parents and sister have known what they wanted to do with their lives since they were children. For my sister it was obvious, she was meant to be a fashion designer from the day my parents gave birth to her. For my mother and father, it was event planning. Parties, any day, any night, just call my parents and they would make it happen.

Unlike my family, no jobs in the Capitol seemed to suit me. I wasn't into fashion or party planning or any other jobs I've been offered around the Caiptol...With no over the top hairdo or personality, I'm quite plain compared to most of the Capitol's members, and it's quite difficult to find a job when you're...well, average.

That's why this interview is so important to me, it's my last chance to get a job that suits me.

* * *

_Head Gamemaker, Anya Rae Trillion._ I think I like the way it sounds, I thought to myself as I opened the door into the President's office.

It was a lot less lavish than I had expected. It was simple chic, a style I loved.

"Take a seat." a robotic sounding voice instructed me, as I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked around for the source of the voice. Nobody was to be found, leading me to conclude that the voice was just an automated sound for any guest who enter the room.

I spotted a blood red chair facing a large wooden desk. By the desk's intricate design and high quality wood, I assumed it most likely was owned by the president.

The chair contrasted greatly with the rest of the office, all the other decor being black and white. With ceiling to floor windows, with a view of the Capitol and beyond, I instantly fell in love with the room. It's simplistic style was extremely rare in the Capitol and I had to admit, President Justice had a good eye for room decor.

"Welcome to my head office." a female voice said. Her voice was like a ice cube, clear and cool.

I looked up, only to meet eyes with the President herself.

President Justice was unlike anything I had expected her to be like. I had seen holograms of her, but meeting her in real life was quite different.

She was short, but had a presence that commanded attention in a room, she had a confidence to her that made her a likable and an appealing leader. It was no wonder she was voted president unanimously...

Her eyes were a dark stormy grey, a contrast from her pale skin and honey blonde hair. Her hair was sleek, and cut into a short bob. Her hair seemed up to date with one of the current fashions in Panem, yet somehow I felt that this was how she always wore her hair, fashionable or not.

She tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails on the dark wood of the desk as picked up a piece of paper and scanned it over. She seemed frustrated and I couldn't understand why.

She pulled what looked like a pair of glasses out from her coat pocket while muttering something along the lines of: "Must get my eye operation done again."

It was quite odd seeing such a calm person so uncollected.

"Anya Rae Trillion, am I correct?"

"Yes..." I replied hesitantly. I thought for a split second, if I didn't have confidence I would never be chosen for this role. "Yes." I said again, more firmly and confidently this time.

"Let's see, you have decent grades..." she said, continuing to read out loud as I sat there quiet as a mouse. "Hmmm, interesting, I see you have done an internship here a few years ago, what can you tell me about that?"

Finally a chance to say something! "Well, when I was 19, I was offered to assist Gamemaker Grebe during the 96th Hunger Games." I explained. The truth was I honestly didn't do anything other than fetch coffee for the Gamemakers or bring food for them when they were hungry (oh, the irony).

"Well, that's something I don't see to often, an applicant with actual experience!" she said, the tips of her lips crooked up, but not enough to call a smile.

I was about to correct her, but I decided against it. I needed this job, and if experience is what I needed to get this job, than experience is what I shall have.

She finished reading my application then stared at me for a moment. I could feel my face burning up and getting red as Axelous's hair.

"I promised the Capitol _special_ games this year..." she said not taking her eyes off of me. "And I think you must might have what we need."

* * *

_Many months later, inside the President's Office..._

"Miss Trillion, how is the arena coming along?" President Justice asked, her eyes piercing through the young Head Gamemaker, "You know I have high expectations, and I will not be disappointed."

"Of course, Madame President. The arena is almost complete and we are just about ready to begin." The young woman replied. Her dark brown hair was swept up into a messy bun and her bright green eyes were full of hope and promise, yet the dark circles around her eyes shone of nothing but sleep deprivation. It was quite obvious that she could no older than 22, which was quite a young age to be a Gamemaker. She looked quite eager to please, but confident the none the less.

The president's face relaxed, but only for a short moment before she regained her sharp glare, "Good. And remember if anything goes wrong, I am holding you and your team personally responsible. I took a large risk letting you take charge of the games, and I promise, the consequences for failing me will not be pretty."

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you'll send in your tributes and we can get this story started as soon as possible. I have seen so few SYOTs actually completed, and I promise that as soon as I have all 24 tributes, I WILL commit to completing this. Just so you have an idea of the timeline in comparison to the books. Katniss and Peeta end up placing 10th and 9th, and Cato ended up winning the games, and the Games continue on without any Rebellion or anything along those lines. Please check my profile for any information regarding this SYOT! And remember only submit tributes through PM!

Here is sort of my chapter plan for this SYOT, but all of it is subject to change:

Chapters 1-12- Reapings- 1 chapter per district, all tributes get POVs

Chapter 13- Tribute Parade- HG Panel POV, thoughts on the tributes and odds board

Chapters 14-17 Training- 3 District POVs per chapter

Chapter 18- Training Scores- HG Panel POV- thoughts on tribute and odds board

Chapter 19-22- Interviews- 3 District POVs per chapter

Chapter 23- Pre Game Show- HG Panel final discussion and odds board

Chapter 24- Arena Reveal

Chapters 25-26- Final thoughts/Count down- 6 districts POV's per chapter

Chapter 27- Bloodbath- Capitol POV and Obituaries for each dead tribute

Chapters ?- The GAMES

Chapter 29- Victor Interview

Chapter 30- Victory Tour

Chapter 31- The Capitol

Chapter 32- The Victor returns Home

Chapter 33- Mentoring (This will hopefully lead into the next SYOT I plan on writing)

I plan on this SYOT going on for about anywhere from 6-12 months, so it will be a long term project!


	2. Tribute List

**A/N: So this will be updated as soon as I find a tribute that really catches my eye, or is perfect for the story (this may take a while, because I want to give everyone a fair chance in entering their tribute). All spots are still open, I haven't made any decisions yet, so please, send in any and all tributes you can possibly think of. I will hopefully start the story by May 15th (I can only do this if I have all the entries, so send, send, send)! I will be updating this list and all the information on my profile as often as I can, and remember, even if your tribute isn't chosen, you can still be a sponsor, so I promise even if your tribute isn't chosen, you still get to be a big part of the story. To keep you excited, our very own Head Gamemaker, Anya Rae Trillion, has sent you a very special message!  
**

* * *

_Hello everyone!  
_

_I am on the absolute edge of my seat, waiting to start the 99th Hunger Games! We are done finally done with the finishing touches on the arena, and the excitement of the games are filling the air of Panem. So now all we need is...tributes, two from each district two be exact! 1 male. 1 female. 24 new tributes, each with an individual story, fighting for honor, wealth, and for their lives...what could be more exciting? I don't know about all of you, but I cannot wait to meet each and everyone of them! I hope you'll be impressed with the money and effort we have put into our 99th games._

_May the odd be ever in your favor,_

_Anya Rae Trillion_

* * *

**TRIBUTE LIST  
**

**District One: Luxury  
****Male:** Harlan Whittmore (SomeDays)  
**Female:** Sapphire Grace (butterflygirly99)

**District Two: Masonry**  
**Male:** Gabriel Lépou (Mon Devou)  
**Female:** Adalia Winters (Vaan Levy)

**District Three: Technology**  
**Male:** Neil Powers (butterflygirly99)  
**Female:** Ampra Watson (SpaceAgeDino)

**District Four: Fishing**  
**Male:** Salton "Matt" Mattis (Infamouskal420)  
**Female:** Ripple Seagrace (butterflygirly99)**  
**

**District Five: Power**  
**Male:** Volt Wakefield (Wolvesareawesome13)  
**Female:** Celestrial Worthine (TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo)

**District Six: Transportation**  
**Male:** Isolder Chae (Choi Junhong)  
**Female:** Krista Nightingale (Wolvesareawesome13)

**District Seven: Lumber**  
**Male:** Jason Redwood (butterflygirly99)  
**Female:** Jemima Ayla Roth (Emmeline C. Thornbrooke)

**District Eight: Textiles**  
**Male:** Wester Harten (nevergone4ever)  
**Female:** Skye Cheshire (nevergone4ever)

**District Nine: Grain**  
**Male:** Agrippa Arvum (Clove'sAllies)  
**Female:** Valora "Val" Redpath (Vaan Levy)

**District Ten: Livestock**  
**Male:** Calder Bridges (juxtaposition9)  
**Female:** Rilana Speciale (Julyette of Wonder)

**District Eleven: Agriculture**  
**Male:** Illiam Leontios (Choi Junhong)  
**Female:** Carime Selinat (ShayCandyBar714)

**District Twelve: Mining**  
**Male:** Seth Harvard (butterflygirly99)  
**Female:** Sephora Dokken (Clove'sAllies)


	3. District 1-3 Reapings

**A/N: So lately I've been going back and forth on whether to do 12 individual reapings or just do one big chapter. At the end I decided to write for reaping chapters, with 3 districts each. I hope you enjoy District 1-3's reapings. **

**_Special thank to my amazingly brilliant beta, a.k.a my big brother who refuses to make a fanfiction account. (Yes, I'm looking in your direction, big bro)_  
**

* * *

**Sapphire Grace- 5:43 AM- District 1 Training Center  
**

TWACK! The final dummy had been taken down. My breath was heavy and I had to sit down just to catch it. Still slightly breathless, I looked at my watch triumphantly, 5:43:09, I had just set the training academy's record for most moving dummies taken down in one minute. I grinned wide as I marched towards the record list to replace the old record with mine. As I scrolled through the list I realized that under the girls' column, Sapphire Grace was written 13/15 times. Only one of the many reasons I was choosen to volunteer this year.

I could have easily waited for the Quarter Quell, but if the twist involved not being able to volunteer next year, then it would be too late for me to win. I'm already 17 years old, and my 18th birthday will probably take place in the arena. Hmmm, a birthday in the arena, that sounds fun, I could throw a party with the rest of the careers and maybe as a present they could promise not to kill me in my sleep...

After crossing out the old record holders name and replacing it with mine, I headed back to the main training center. I smiled 14/15, one more to go.

"Why are you training so early?" I heard a mysterious voice ask me. I looked around, finding a boy about 16 years old hanging off one of the climbing ropes.

"What do you think? I shouldn't have any reason to loose the games. Practice makes perfect." I replied. "And what might you be doing here?"

"Same as you I suppose. Perfecting my skills." He said as he jumped down from the rope. "Volunteering today?" he asked. It was odd. His face seemed to innocent to kill a fly, but his body revealed a career ready to get blood on his hands.

"Yeah." I replied lamely as I picked up a bow and arrow, my weakest weapon. I had to be good with all weapons if I wanted to win these games. I pulled the arrow as far back as it would go, then suddenly releasing it at the target. I was about 2 inches off the bulls eye, fatal, but not an instant kill.

"Me too." he said, all of a sudden, breaking the silence. It didn't scare me, but I couldn't help but wonder why he was talking to me. "Name's Harlan Whittmore, by the way."

"Sapphire Vivian Grace. You can call me Saph, Sapphire, don't care." I replied. I've never really cared what people called me, specifically the soon-to-be-dead Harlan Whittmore. He was strong, but lacked confidence, almost the opposite of me. I had confidence to spare, but I can barely lift a 50 pound weight. He on the other hand looked like he could carry 600 pounds. "So, we'll be district partners."

"As far as I'm concerned, yes." he said, now walking towards me.

"So, _district partner_, what do you bring to the table?" I asked, wanting to know his skills. I was good a reading people. The more I knew about a person, the easier it is to take them down.

"I'm strong, fast, and good with spears." he replied. "And you?"

"I'm good with most weapons, I'm pretty fast, and I've got the girl factor." I replied.

"Girl factor?" he asked. I could tell he was holding in a laugh.

"It's the combination of being able to act, flirt, talk eloquently, and be charming." I explained. "Not to mention the ability to fight. I think it's time we have a girl victor." It was true. Panem really needed to some some powerful girls, and as I victor I'm going to represent every single powerful girl out there. In my opinion, there's no shame in using what I have to my advantage. People can call me whatever they want, but they'll be choking on there words when I win...

He snorted causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"A girl can and will win. Trust me, you can be as physically fit as you want, but without a personality, you can't win." I said as I picked up my duffel bag and walked out the door, a smirk appearing on my face. If he thought he could win these games, boy he was wrong.

* * *

**Harlan Whittmore- 7:38 AM- Whittmore Residence**

By the time I got home, I realized the reapings would be starting in slightly less than an hour.

I rifled through my closet trying to find something decent to wear. I finally settled on a clean white shirt and pair of freshly washed, clean denim jeans.

For a second I was shocked, my house was silent. Apparently I had spoken too for just two seconds later I heard:

"GARTH! GIVE IT BACK!" my 15-year-old brother, Reed screamed at my 19-year-old brother, Garth.

"Stop arguing!" I heard Lacey, my 9-year-old little sister yell. Lacey was typically mellow and quiet and was extremely spoilt by us.

I was starting to become a little apprehensive of volunteering. My trainer didn't think I was good enough to volunteer for the 100th games, and that Sapphire chick really scared me. I'm glad she's my ally, not my enemy, she could kill easily even with her worst weapon which made me really nervous. And the worst part, she seemed mentally stable. But honestly, I did like her whole speech about girl power, I think Lacey would like that.

All I could do was quickly shake the self doubt out of my head and not worry. To distract myself, I laughed at my brother fight, living in such a large family was never quiet, but my parents were extremely supportive and my whole family worked together as one.

I walked downstairs, now fully dressed, only to be greeted with chaos. Garth was giving a Lacey a piggy-back ride, while chasing Reed around the house.

I couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous they looked.

My mother, on the other hand, looked quite annoyed, but didn't say anything as she drank her coffee. When she finally noticed my presence, she rolled her eyes.

"Harl, if you don't wear something warmer, you're going to catch a cold!" she snapped handing me the denim jacket that was laying on the chair next to her.

In my opinion the weather was perfect outside, not to hot, not to cold, but my mother begged to differ. But rather than get into an argument, I silently put the jacket on and began eating.

* * *

Hello everybody! And welcome to the District 1 reapings for the 99th Hunger Games." Holly Hailo, district 1's escort said clapping her hands together, the boredom in her eyes made it obvious she was faking her excitement.

"As usual, ladies first." she stalked over to the clear glass bowl and pulled out a single piece of paper. "Tamra Emerald, do we have a Tam-"

"I volunteer." said a pretty, yet fierce girl from the 17-year-old section walking up to the stage with a confident smirk on her face. The girl I knew as Sapphire Grace. So she wasn't kidding when she said she planned on volunteering...

"And what might you name be?" Holly asked, not at all surprised by her volunteering.

"Sapphire, Sapphire Grace." she replied gaining lots of cheers, I wondered if people would cheer for me when I volunteered. She seemed to be quite popular within our district, so I wondered how many fans she would have in Panem. My guess is she's going to have a lot of fans purely based on her looks.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NOW!" Holly yelled into the microphone at the cheering crowds who fell silent immediately, her fists were cletched so tight that I was surprised her talons for nails didn't cut into her palms at all.

"Well then, Sapphire thank you for volunteering, onto the boys now." Holly said looking somewhat bored again. Holly was know as one of the least energetic escorts out there, she tended to lost all energy by the time the reapings were half way through. It was actually really entertaining to see a tribute get on her nerves, even if it wasn't Saph's intention.

"Jasper He-"

"I volunteer." I yelled out without even hesitating for a split second.

"Ooh another volunteer." Holly said, border lining sarcasm.

"Harlan Whittmore." I said, without waiting for anybody to ask my name. Another round of loud applause swept through the crowd, and I gained a whistle from Reed.

"Well then, there you have it, your two district 1 tributes: Sapphire Grace and Harlan Whittmore."

* * *

**Gabriel Lépou- 9:45 AM- In the Streets of District 2**

"I'll get this one." I yelled at my gang as another weakling walked by. Jett, Barrett, Brandon, and Bellona and grinned wickedly at me, as I returned an even crueler smile.

The kid was tiny, no older than 10 and looked absolutely terrified as he walked past us. Terror, my absolute favorite thing to see on a person's face.

"So, _kid..." _I spat, blocking the path in front of him as he tried to walk away. "You got anything for us?" I sneered, trying hard not to laugh at his trembling.

"Ummm, no, please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed, trying to back away from me.

"_Please don't hurt me!_" I mocked in a high pitched voice. I nodded towards my gang, signaling to for them to surround him. "I know you got some, hand over all your money. Or I'll make you do so." I said cracking my knuckles, inching towards him.

He looked like he would have rather died, but he reluctantly handed us a large pouch of clinking coins. He tried to leave, but we all knew how this was going to end.

"Well, well, well, we can't have a squealer walking all around town, can we?" I asked him, as I drew my spear. I changed my mind, I should at least have a little fun with the weakling.

I nodded again at my group, signaling to let him go. They looked confused but did as I said.

The little boy looked confused as well, "Go you idiot, unless you rather I take care of things my way."

He looked grateful and began running away. This is where the fun begins. I snapped my fingers and the rest of my gang drew there weapons.

"1...2...3..." And we all aimed at the running boy.

Bellona's arrow and my spear both hit him at the same time. The best part was the boy's face. The shocked, pained look. Pain, another one of my favorite things to see on someone's face. I caught Bellona's smile for a split second before heading towards the boy to loot everything he had on him.

* * *

"Gabriel" my mother called out, she seemed quite irritated, "Do me a favor and walk Cece to the training center. And while your there shoot a few arrows yourself. You need to work on that. By my next lesson, I'm expecting you to shoot a bulls eye every single time." she yelled out at me before going to back to screaming at whoever she was on the phone with.

"Fine." I honestly didn't feel like babysitting Cece, she's 14 and she can take care of herself. But my mother was right. I needed to practice shooting arrows. I'm not always going to have a spear.

Cece bounced down the stairs with her training bag in her hand and grinned at me signaling she was ready to go. The walk from my house in Victor's Village to the training center was about 2 miles. According to my mom, before my dad had won the games, he had lived right next to the training center the my mom and her family owned. We still own the training center, we just don't live as close.

Walking to the center was a quite boring and tedious walk. A rock there, a random plant there. Nothing dangerous or exciting. Finally, we entered the village.

The village was where most of district 2's residence lived. Next me, I saw Cece wave to a boy on the street. They both smiled at each other and Cece giggled. I couldn't have any of that happening. So I chucked one of my spare knives at him. Right into his chest.

Cece looked at me shocked, and quite furious, but I didn't care. Romance softens the heart, and if Cece wants to be victor, than she has to have a solid heart.

The silence between us was becoming unbearable, then all of a sudden, I had an amazing idea. I drew my other spare knife, and stabbed Cece's left shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL GABRIEL!" she screamed in pain and fury.

"We are only 1 more mile away from the training center. There's a first aid pack there, it'll be fine. Now shut up, you're not going to die. The sooner we get there the sooner we can patch that up." I said nonchalantly.

It was no big deal, I was just trying to toughen her up. If she could survive me, then the games would be as simple as counting to 3.

She looked at me seething with anger as she tried her best to walk as fast as she could while trying to stop the bleeding.

Ahhh, how I love good sibling bonding time.

* * *

**Adalia Winters- 10:12 AM- Lépou Training Center**

"Adalia!" a girl screeched. "Help me!"

It was Cece Lépou and a terribly injured shoulder. Only one explanation, her brother.

I quickly rushed over to her with my medical kit and began cleaning her wound. Seeing her flinch every time I rubbed the blood off her arm broke my heart. How could somebody in their right mind do this to their own sister. Oh right, Gabriel's not mentally stable.

Medical knowledge is my forte. I'm trying to introduce a new type of career to the games. One that has knowledge on their surroundings, one who can kill their enemies by cutting the exact artery necessary for them to drop dead instantly.

Nobody realizes how important survival is in the arena. But I do. As soon as her wound was wrapped up and ready to go, I gave her a small smile.

"There you go sweetie, all better." I said sympathetically. "Here." I said handing her a bottle with a blue-green liquid.

When she looked at me quizzically I replied, "For scarring. You're never going to find a husband if you have terrible scars all over your shoulders!" I joked. "I'm kidding, you're beautiful, and if that doesn't work, just make your brother threaten somebody in to marrying you."

Cece rolled her eyes at me, but took the bottle a bit to eagerly. "And for the record, I have a boyfriend." she squealed.

"Really, and has Gabriel killed him yet?" I asked.

"No... yes...actually, just a few minutes ago."

"Really now, and why is that?"

"He thinks that love softens the heart. _Hypocrite_." she muttered.

"Because he's in love with that girl in his gang, Bellona."

I almost doubled over, trying not to laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

The idea of Gabriel in love made me laugh like there was no tomorrow.

Cece shook her head, but then told me, "I know you're thinking of volunteering, but please don't. I don't want to have to choose between the girl who's practically my big sister or my brother." she said sadly.

I didn't know how to respond. I was 18. This was my last chance, I was volunteering no matter what, but I gave her a small smile.

"You don't have to choose. Just know that one of us will come home." I said sadly. I always did have a soft spot for younger kids. "I promise."

* * *

"HI EVERYONE!" our escort shouted into the microphone.

There were two things obvious about her.

1. She was new.

2. She didn't know how to use a microphone.

She was fairly curvy, with a quite a bubbly personality. She seemed...interesting...

"I AM SO EXCITED TO BE HERE." she screamed again. "MY NAME IS LECTRA ENTHRALL AND I AM SO HAPPY TO BE YOU NEW ESCORT."

Somebody must have gotten fed up with her yelling, because just then a man in a black suit walked up to her and whispered something to her, causing her pale white cheeks to flush a bright hot pink.

"Okay, then on the girls then..." she said, quite embarrassed. At least she knows how to use a microphone now.

"Lelia Kennedy?" she called, her cheeks returning to their normal color.

I took a deep breath. "I volunteer!"

"Ooooo a volunteer! Sweetie, tell the world your name!" she said a bit too excitedly.

"Adalia Winters." I said clearly into the microphone.

"Let's have a hand for Miss Adalia!" Lectra sad happily.

"And onto the boys!" she said dancing over to the boy's bowl. "What do we have here, Talon Fe-"

"I volunteer."

"I wonder who said that?" I muttered to myself sarcastically.

"And what is your name, sweetheart?" Lectra asked him.

"Gabriel Lépou...who else?" he replied, causing the crowd to into a frenzy.

I tuned out Lectra as began rambling to the crowds. Everybody is going to be betting on him, but I'm going to be the one you don't see coming.

* * *

**Ampra Watson- 5:11 PM- The Factory**

The machine's speed was increasing by the second, as was my stress. As a maintenance worker, my job was almost never an enjoyable experience, but it could be a lot worse. I had low pay, but a decent boss and pretty nice co-workers, it's enough for me.

"Watson! Shift's over, you can head home now!" my boss yelled at me through the clear window of his office. "And next time, please, don't cause any more unnecessary trouble."

I let out a loud sigh of relief as I sat down on a nearby chair and massaged my poor hands, but in my opinion, all trouble is necessary. Looking at my hands, I was relieved that my double shift was finally over, as they were becoming red, raw, and tired. Damn, I hate callouses.

I know my boss had told me to go home, but I couldn't. Not to my old, drunk uncle who couldn't care less about me.

Unfortunately, I had no where else to go.

The only thing I could do, was to shorten the amount of time I spent there. I still had about 2 hours of daylight left, not to mention my uncle wouldn't notice if I disappeared altogether.

I knew my three best friends Derek, Ian, and Lindsay would probably be done with work by now and we had a tradition to continue.

Derek is my best friend and the absolute sweetest guy on the planet. One more thing...I'm sorta-kinda-really crushing on him. The worst part is, I have but not a clue as to what he thinks about me.

Ian is like my brother. He teases me about everything from how I can't run or swim to how I like Derek. But at the end of the day, he's friendly and compassionate person who I love to pieces.

Lindsay is my go to girl. Lindsay is brilliant and gives the best advice, she's the only one I talk to about anything remotely girly, and she understands everything about me. All my quirks and flaws, and that's why she's my best friend.

Every year, the evening before our reaping, all four of us get together and hope that none of us will get reaped. So far, it's worked. None of us have ever been reaped. We basically have a mini picnic in the woods behind the factory. We each bring whatever extra food we can find and have a "big feast". Or as Lindsay calls it, a "potluck". It's ironic as we each bring pots with food to ensure our luck...ahhh, irony.

This year, I found a spot near the factory with some wild berry bushes and planned on bringing some freshly plucked berries for us to eat.

All I could think about while plucking berries was the horrible gut feeling telling me tomorrow was not about to become my lucky day.

* * *

"Amp! Over here!" Ian called out to me from the other side of the small pond.

I jumped over the body of water gracefully, not getting a single drop of water on me.

"Hey, Ampra, you're late!" Lindsay said tackling me with a hug.

"Sorry, sorry, I had to stop on the way to pluck some berries!" I explained giving her the box filled with fresh berries.

"That's good, I was beginning to get worried about you." Derek said, sounding relieved. I couldn't help but melt at the concerned look in his deep green eyes.

As if Ian was born to ruin the moment, behind Derek, I saw him batting his eyelashes and making smooching faces at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Derek.

Lindsay took out some glasses and filled it with some fizzy water. Lindsay had really gone all out this time. She handed each of us a cup, filled to the brim with bubbling water then announced, "I want to make a toast."

"To our happiness, welfare, and love." she said winking at me. "And may the odds be ever in our favor." with that we clinked glasses and I chugged down all the contents of my glass.

"Okay, well I have surprises for everyone." Ian said grinning. "Well, Derek and I have surprises for everyone. Derek pretty much did all the work, and I'm going to take all the credit, because someone a bit to noble to want credit for anything."

"Very funny, Ian." Derek replied rolling his eyes. "But it's not like Ian did nothing. You'll see in a minute." Derek said opening up a pot that I thought had been full of food.

"This one is for you, Amp." Derek said handing me a beautiful necklace. Well it was beautiful to me...the chain was a thin piece of silver metal and the pendant was a charred electrical component. It had an odd yet unique beauty to it.

"And this is for you Linds." Ian said handing her a similar bracelet. Lindsay's was definitely more elegant. Her bracelet was made from pieces of copper and brass braided with feathers.

"I made Ampra's and Ian made Linds's." Derek informed us.

"Awww, you guys are too sweet!" Lindsay gushed.

She hugged both Derek and Ian then winked at me.

"Hey Ian why don't you and I go for a walk so you can show me where you got the feathers from." Lindsay suggested in a weird voice, along with another wink. Why did she keep winking at me.

Apparently Ian caught on to whatever Lindsay was suggesting, because he got up and followed her into the woods, leaving Derek and I alone. Ohhhhh, now I understood the winks...

"Soooo," I said awkwardly, "Thanks for the necklace."

"No problem." he said simply. I inched towards him slightly and he didn't back away. Instead, he closed the gap between us and kissed me.

* * *

**Neil Powers- 8:49 PM- Powers's Residence**

"Seriously, Neil." my older sister Brittani said smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm positive you'll be fine."

I really don't know how they got through 7 reapings. It was my first reaping and I'm already terrified. It's easy for Brittani to tell me not to worry, she's 19 now. She's done with the reapings, she'll never have to worry about the games now.

"Neil, Brit, breakfast is ready." my dad called out. He didn't need to tell me twice. The smell of burning toast and raw eggs was enough to tell me my father was done cooking. It was odd, my father was making breakfast, typically my mother was the breakfast cook.

"Where's mom?" I asked as I sat down. Almost every morning my mom and I would race to see who could finish the daily crossword or Sudoku puzzle first.

"She's at the mayor's office." he replied.

"Really? Is she discussing my wedding?" Brittani asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. Brittani was 19 years old, and engaged to none other than the son of the mayor of district 3.

I was fine with Brit getting married, I didn't think she should marry so young, but it's her life, not mine. On the bright side, he fiance promised he'd get me my own lab.

Brit says that I have a gift. I don't know what's so great about a photographic memory, but I'm the person who can create something out of nothing and turn anything into everything.

"No, actually the Mayor Haven wants Neil to design the new bridge that goes of the river near that new factory." my dad replied.

Brit grinned at me as she messed up my hair. "Congrats bro! If the bridge turns out well, you can design my house!"

"Hold you're horse young lady, you're not going anywhere with that boy anytime soon." he said shaking his head.

"Come on, Neil, it's time to go." Brit said trying to fix my messed up hair with her fingers, only making it worse.

* * *

"Hello, hello, hello!" Patrick Jane **(A/N: If you get this reference I swear I will love you forever.)** said to the silent crowd. "And welcome to the district 3 reapings? Are we excited or what folks?"

"I'm not sure if I can be excited about kids being sent to their death." I muttered.

My hands were becoming quite sweaty as I became more nervous by the second. I looked to the adult section, trying to find Brittani. She was too busy staring at the escort to notice me.

I looked beside me, the other 12 year olds looked just as nervous as I did, which made me feel a little better.

"So let's start with the beautiful ladies." he said as he walked over to the bowl labeled: females.

He dug down deep into the bowl and pulled out a single name, "Ampra Watson."

I heard a gasp come from the 15 year old female section as all eyes turned to a single girl.

She walked to the stage, obviously distressed, her eyes screaming "help me". But it was obvious, nobody ever volunteers in district 3, our fates were sealed.

"Now for the boys." I had been so busy studying the girl, I had forgotten that the boys were next. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes.

The next few moments felt like I was watching a slow-motion scene in a movie. I didn't have to read his lips to hear two simple words that meant death for sure:

"Neil Powers"

"Neil!" I heard a scream come from Brittani, but there was nothing she could do.

When I reached the stage the blonde haired man looked at me sadly. He knew what we all knew.

The odds were never in our favor.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? To earn extra sponsor points, review, and to earn even more sponsor points, answer the questions below:**

**1) Who was your favorite tribute and why?**

**2) Who did you think will win the games and why?**

**3) Each character sorta represented an idea:**

**Sapphire- Girl Power**

**Harlan- Family**

**Gabriel- No Mercy**

**Adalia- Dark Horse**

**Ampra- Rebel**

**Neil- Young Genius **

**Which of these ideas is your favorite? (Doesn't have to be connected to your favorite tribute)**


	4. District 4-6 Reapings

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all you're awesome feedback from last chapter! It's greatly appreciated. Son anyways, I know there was some dispute over the length of the chapter, but as a majority of my readers were happy with the length, I will continue the rest of the reapings in this matter. Sorry for the super long wait, but I hope you enjoy D4-7's reapings!**

* * *

**Ripple Seagrace- 5:20 PM- The Docks**

It was funny how quite and peaceful it was this evening. Perhaps it was because everybody was fussing over their dresses for the reapings tomorrow. It was really quite stupid in my opinion. Every single year, a pretty district 4 girl enters the games she _always_ makes the top 8 without any hardship, then either wins or places no lower than 4th. The only reason she makes it so far is purely based on her looks and sponsorship. I just never understood why in the Hunger Games, district 4 was always represented by the "most beautiful".

I've never really fit in with my district, or with my family. My mother constantly was having tea and gossiping with the other mothers of district 4, even my father has his good fishing buddies. I, on the other hand, hated dresses, hated fluff, and for the life of me, hated tea parties.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, as I felt a tug on my fishing pole. It would be my 9th catch this morning! I quickly reeled in the fish. I was quite large, and gave quite the struggle as I reeled it in, but I knew I could make quite a bit of money off of it. I tossed it into the metal pail and headed back home.

The walk home was pretty short, but I had to walk straight through the market which could take quite a while.

"Ripple freaking Seagrace, what are you doing not training?" a fish vendor asked me as I walked by his stall. I recognized his voice immediately.

"Shut up, Devin!" I exclaimed, stopping at his stall. "Stuck on early evening vending duty?" I asked him.

Devin was my best friend, we constantly teased each other about our jobs in the district. His family owned a large fish business, forcing him into the job, while I ended up taking the path of a full blown career. Even though we are total opposites, we still have so many things in common.

"You know it." he said tossing me a pair of gloves. "Wanna be a kind soul and help me out?"

I slipped on the gloves without thinking twice, "Sure, not like I've got anything better to do." I replied taking a fish from the ice water and drying thoroughly. While I have been training for the Hunger Games, I still had many other skills. Unlike those from district 1 and 2, I had more to my life than the games.

"You know Rip, I'm planning on asking Marine out today." he said randomly.

I scoffed. "Good luck with that, Romeo." Marine is my training partner and district 4's golden girl. She's a close friend of mine, and I think that if we weren't such close friends, I'd hate her to the core. Of course, being the way she is, she's the most sought after girl in the district, poor Devin wouldn't stand a chance.

Compared to Marine, everybody wonders why I'm volunteering over her this year. District 4 is saving her for the special 100th games. But I don't care, because I have something that she doesn't have. I get to make choices. I get a life.

* * *

"Hey Dev, ready for the reapings?" I asked Devin. It was a half past six and the reapings weren't until nine, but we decided to wake up early anyways. Our favorite activity was always taking early morning walks along the beach.

"Yep. You look good beauty queen." he joked. It was obvious I didn't look like a super model in my plain navy blue romper, but it was comfy and I could move in it, so that was a plus. My brown hair was tied in a quiffed ponytail that looked pretty interesting with with my greyish-brown eyes.

"Right back at you, Prince Charming. So how'd it go with Marine?" I asked, wondering if he actually had the guts to talk to her.

"Upon me asking her, she said, and I quote, 'And who are you exactly?'. Long story short, she has no idea who I am." he said shaking his head, but smiling.

"Well hey, who cares." I said stopping so I could let the waves soak my bare feet.

"So, are you nervous? Do you really think you can win. I mean to be honest, Rip, the people in the Capitol, they are either going to hate or love you're guts." Devin reasoned.

"Point taken, but I'm not changing myself to impress them. The games require three elements: physical, mental, and social. And I have two of the three, physical and mental, most d4 girls only have one, social, so already I have a better chance. And also I don't need to try to hard to make allies, I've got the careers. Right?" I replied.

"True, but no offense, but you aren't the strongest or smartest."

"Aha, but that is where you are wrong my dear, Devin. I have the element of surprise. Nobody is going to suspect the average looking girl from four to be a career at the core. And trust me. Every disadvantage can be advantage, and only people like me know how to make it work."

At that, Devin smiled. I may not have the best social game, but hell, I sure can make a good argument.

So like me or not, you won't be forgetting me anytime soon.

* * *

**Salton "Matt" Mattis- 8:00 AM- The Harbor**

"I still don't know why you are doing this." my brother Ermin said as we walked on the deck of the harbor.

"It's my chance to be district 4's hero. And come on, I've got the looks and the training. I can win." I replied. It was true though. I embodied a perfect idol for district 4. With my dark sandy hair and sea colored eyes, I could already picture myself as the district's poster boy.

"I wouldn't be so cocky. You obviously haven't met you're district partner." Ermin replied. "She's pretty scary..."

"Who? Ripple Seagrace? I bet she's just another one of those dumb blondes." I replied with a laugh. I hadn't seen Ripple, but I bet she's gorgeous, like last few year's tributes, and she's is probably just..._substanceless_...

Ermin looked at me, "She's a brunette." he replied with a cynical chuckle. "And if I were you, I'd be careful not to judge that one. She knows herself very, very well and from my experience that is a vital skill."

"Fine. I won't judge her." I replied, giving up on the topic. He's probably right, being one of the best careers in our district...that is until he gave up on the games. And all because of his dead girlfriend...

"Matt, I'm serious. Don't volunteer. The Capitol is twisted, the games are just pure evil, and even if you do win. Can you live with the idea of killing 23 kids?" Matt tried to reason.

"Yes, I can. It's simple. Just don't get attached, and you win. Then I can bask in the glory of being a victor." I replied. Ermin had no idea what he was talking about. Ever since his girlfriend died as a volunteer in the games, he's been extremely against them and the Capitol.

"Seriously dude, don't be so degrading, it'll be your downfall." he warned.

I stopped walking so I could look at him in the eye. "Can you just support me once? For once have faith in me. I can win and you know I can."

He sighed, "You're just as stubborn as her...if this is really what you want and if this is your path. Then okay. But for the record, I still don't support it."

"Brothers for life?" I asked, smiling at him.

"For eternity." he replied.

"I swear will make sure we honor her memory. I will win. For me, for you, for her, for glory, for passion, and for all of district 4."

* * *

"Welcome to the district four reapings!" Aylee Kennabeth, our escort said smiling brightly. Her mousy brown hair was tied in a tight side bun, with a comically large flower pin attached to it. Her dark skin, resembled those from district 11, but her bubbly attitude proved otherwise.

"How do you feel about getting right to the point? This is the Hunger Games, and we are here to find out who our tributes are..." she said, as the crowd went wild. I didn't understand why, though, we all knew who the tributes were going to be.

"As this is the 99th Hunger Games, let's change things up a bit, why don't we do the men first?"

It was quite a mixed reaction. You could hear jeers and boos in between all the clapping and screaming. Aylee decided to take that as a "yes" as she headed towards the boy bowl.

She did some fancy hand gesture as she picked up a piece of paper, "Brandon Plank?" she called out.

"I volunteer." I said as I walked up to the stage, without even blinking.

"Well then, let's have you're name." Aylee asked handing me the microphone.

"Matt Mattis." I said into the mic. I was quite surprised how much it amplified your voice.

"So, let's have a big hand for the ever handsome, Matt Mattis!" she said to the crowd.

I heard a couple 18 year old careers yell, "He's only 15" and "He stole our last chance." it was fine though, there's been younger victors...

"Now, on to the girls." Aylee said with an extremely flirtatious smile to the crowd.

She was about to start doing her funny hand gestures when a girl called out, "I volunteer!"

"My, my that was quite a quick volunteer. What is your name sweetheart?" she asked the girl.

"Ripple Seagrace." she replied with a confident smile. Her voice oozed with calmness, which was quite odd, considering she had just signed up for her death.

"So, get ready to get wild district 4, here are your tributes for the 99th Annual Hunger Games: Matt Mattis and Ripple Seagrace."

* * *

**Volt ****Wakefield**- 10:07 AM- The Wakefield Residence

I adjusted my wire-rimmed glasses as I turned to the next page. While the rest of my siblings were getting ready for today's reapings, I was reading a book.

Reading was a great way for me to take my mind off of things. After all, I had to take quite a few tesserae. I was terrified I would be sent to my death. After all, for me, the odd were never in my favor.

"Volt! Get down, I finished ironing your reaping shirt!" my sister, Tesla called from the across from my bedroom.

"Coming, Tes!" I called as I hoped out of my bed and put down the book I was reading.

I walked into the room. Watt, my older brother was buttoning up his best shirt, and Tesla was braiding my younger sister, Electra's hair.

Electra's dark brown hair was similar to mine, except for the fact that mine was shaggy, and hers was curly.

Watt and Tesla had taken over the parenting roles after both my parents passed away, five years ago. It was such a shame though, Watt was 25 and Tesla was only 20, and they had to devote their lives to taking care of Electra and I.

"You look very handsome, Volt." Tesla said, planting a kiss on the top of my head, then ruffling my hair. "And you look absolutely gorgeous, Electra." she said as she picked up the 8 small year old.

Watt and Tesla both shared a worried look. It was only my second reaping, but I felt as terrified as I did at the first.

It was a long walk from our house which was located on the outskirts of district 5, to the town's center, so we has to leave early so we would be there on time.

"Volt, can you do me a favor and grab Electra's reaping shoes?" Tesla as me as she put Electra down on a table so she could put her shoes on.

"Sure." I replied, running to the shoe closet. Our house was small, so it wasn't much of a distance.

I looked around, then spotted Electra's tiny white slippers. They were the same as last year's but we couldn't afford to get her a new pair.

I handed the pair back to Tesla who slipped them on Electra.

"They're too tight!" Electra exclaimed, pouting. Her heels popping out from the edge.

"Sorry sis, but they're going to have to do." Watt replied, picking her up. "Here, I'll carry you to the square so you don't have to walk. Fair enough?"

"Fine." she replied, scrunching up her face, as Watt picked her up and twirled her around like a hover craft.

* * *

To get to the town center, we had to walk through the power plants, then through the market, then finally to the town center.

While walking through the power plant, I noticed that the Worthine Power Plant had gotten a new sign.

It was so horribly cruel, while some people had enough money to buy a new fancy neon sign, our family was barely scraping enough money to have three meals a day.

I tried not to be bitter and always be optimistic, but sometimes, I just had to say that things weren't right.

"Come on Volt, don't lag behind!" Watt called from a few yard in front of me.

I quickly ran to catch up to them, but I still had a horrible feeling in my gut after seeing that sign.

I did my best to shake the negative thoughts out of my head, and returned to my normal, happier demeanor, but the sick feeling remained in my stomach. I shook my head and released the stress and responsibility that had been troubling me all day.

Upon finally reaching the town center, I realized we were almost an hour early for the reapings.

We got to sit there and be nothing but bored for an hour. On the bright side, I guess I could go exploring or something like that...

But that would mean leaving Tesla, Electra, and Watt all behind. I couldn't do that.

There were some responsibilities that I had to take, being an orphan, and NEVER deserting your family was one of them.

"Hey Volt, we're early, so you can go walk around a bit. Go have some fun!" Watt called out to me.

Fun. My life would never be "fun" I would always have one less dollar and one more responsibility.

* * *

**Celestrial "Cel" Worthine- 11:14 AM- The Worthine Power Plant**

"Number 18, you're done!" I said over the loudspeaker at the power plant. My mom had put me on supervising duty so she could finish up some paper work.

Honestly, I hated working here. I much rather be outside with my older brother, Aiden. After dad died, she took over the power plant and has been extremely busy. To pass the time, Aiden and I took up training for the Hunger Games.

We decided that in the event of being reaped for the games, we deserved to be prepared...it was only fair that we were prepared.

To be honest, without an academy or real weapons to use, our training was no where near as intense as the careers, but it was a lot better than nothing at all.

I was becoming rather bored staring at the assembly line of workers, through the clear window, so I began stacking erasers and making paper clip chains.

"Celestrial Worthine! Pay attention. I asked you to supervise the workers, not play around with office supplies!" I heard my mother yell at me from the doorway.

"Sorry, mom..." I muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"If you are so bored, you can help me fill out this paper work." My mother said as she entered the room. She dropped a large stack of papers in front of me, then handed me a pen. "When you finish filling these out, you can go."

"But mom, I need to time to get ready for the reaping!" I exclaimed. I had to curl my dark black hair and put my make up on. Filling these out would take forever!

My mom looked at me. Her eyes had large dark circles around them, and her hair was frizzy, as if it hadn't been brushed in days.

She sighed she seemed to tired to argue, "Okay, go. I'll finish it up myself."

"Thanks, mom!" I said grinning, as I ran out of the glass cubicle and blew her an air kiss.

* * *

"Hello district 5!" Dever Jeerius, our escort yelled to the crowd. Dever was fairly short, with a voice a little too loud for his body. "Welcome to the 99th reapings!"

Standing at about 5'1, almost everyone in our district was taller than him. "So, folks, lets find out who our two..._lucky_ tributes are!"

_Lucky_, I mentally scoffed. The games were nothing more than a horrifying waste of time. I looked down at my clothes. I had decided to tone my look down, so I ended up wearing a plain grey tank top with a black skirt and cardigan, along with a pair of clean white boots.

"So, let's start with out ladies, shall we?" he asked, as he sauntered over to the silvery bowl. He dug deep into the bowl, then pulled out a slip from the very bottom. "Celestrial Worthine?"

_Celestrial Worthine. Celestrial Worthine. Celestrial Worthine._ The name echoed in my head. I stood frozen, but recalled that I was prepared. I forced a confident smile on my face, then walked up to the stage. My feet were heavy, and I could barely process what was going on, but I continued to smile anyways.

"Hello, Cel, can I call you that?" Dever asked me, smiling like a ninny.

"Suuuureeeee." I managed to get out. Keep smiling, keep smiling, I continued to tell myself to prevent myself from thinking about what was really happening.

"Well, Cel, let's find out who our boy's gonna be!" he said, strutting over to the opposite side of the stage.

"Volt Wakefield!" Dever called out, waving the slip of paper around in the air.

A small boy, no older than 13, walked up to the stage. He looked absolutely mortified.

He didn't say a word as he stood on the stage, emotionless. Neither of us moved or spoke, everything was becoming blurry.

"Let's have a big hand for our district 5 tributes: Celestrial Worthine and Volt Wakefield!"

* * *

**Krista "Krissy" Nightingale- 2:10 PM- The Woods**

"Miss Nightingale! Please pay attention to the lesson." my teacher scolded me. I really was not in the mood for class, but it wasn't fair of the teacher to call me out like that in front of the whole class.

I clenched my fists tightly and was about to snap something back at her, but when I met her eyes, she gave me the _"you-better-not-say-another-word-or-else"_ look. I silently grumbled in defeat but sat in my seat quietly glaring at her for the rest of the lesson.

"Okay class, we are done for today. Pack up, and we'll rejoin day after tomorrow. Good luck with the reapings!" my teacher said to us, as we finished the final lesson of the day.

Our schoolhouse was somewhere in the middle of the woods. It was the only place quiet enough in our district to have a school. Luckily for my friends and I, it was the perfect location for our favorite after school activity: hunting.

My friends and I had created a large "girls-only hunting squad". In other words it's also know as "The Epic Bitches Who Can Kick Ass Club". Put it this way, I have some pretty cool friends...

"Krissy!" my twelve year old sister, Kayla called out, bounding over to me with a wide grin on her face. "Ready to go?"

It was obvious she was ready to head into the woods; she had her bows strapped to her back and some trap making tools attached to her waist.

I gave my overly-excited sister a slight nod. Kayla had been extremely excited since I allowed her to join our hunting squad, but hey, anything for my family.

As Kayla skipped off happily into the woods, a dark cloud passed over my thoughts.

It was Kayla's first reaping. I heard that many years ago, a girl from district 12 volunteered for her sister, and placed in second. Another district 2 tribute was crowned victor. The fact that someone from an outlying district had placed so high, still inspired me to this day.

Would I volunteer if Kayla was reaped?

I shook the though out of my head. It was too much stress for me to handle. Kayla...if only she could stay young forever.

* * *

"Shhhh!" I whispered to the girl next to me as we crouched behind some bushes. I spotted a rabbit hopping innocently through the grass.

I readied my bow and arrow, then when the rabbit came into sight, I let go.

I ran up to the rabbit and upon further inspection, I shuddered. The rabbit's broken body laid on the floor, it was twisted into quite a disturbing angle...an exceedingly painful one. But if that was what was necessary for survival, then so be it.

I pocketed the rabbit in a large bag for all the game I had caught.

If I was lucky, I'd have enough meat to eat, and sell the surplus.

Sadly, hunting was illegal in my district, so every time I sold meat, I'd have to do it discreetly.

There were a few sellers around town, who would buy the meat from me, then hike up the prices and sell if for double what they had paid me. It was the sad truth of life.

The prices we had to pay for survival, were sometimes just too much to think about.

I looked around, the sun was beginning to set. Little had I realized that it was almost 6:00.

If I wanted to be home before dark, and still have time to sell my surplus before it spoiled, we would have to leave now.

I motioned to my pack that it was time to leave, and so we retraced our steps back to the schoolhouse, then all the way to the market.

I spotted my usual buyer is corner. He didn't say a word to me as he handed me a small sack of coins, much less than what the meat was, but with the sack of coins, came silence, so the price was almost fair. I handed him a small portion of the game I had caught, then headed home, with Kayla right on my heels, and a heavy heart.

May the odd be ever in _her_ favor.

* * *

**Isolder Chae- 8:40 AM- Town Square**

It was the day of the reapings, and I had nothing better to do, then wander aimlessly around district 6's town square.

I noticed a few brightly colored shops.

District 6 had just gotten a new shipping of paint supplies for painting the Capitol's new train, and the left over had been donated to the shop owners in the town square.

Although the town square was typically a bustling place. Most had the day off, due to the reapings, leaving all the shops mostly deserted.

I spotted a few people, hanging around the square. Mostly couples trying to share their first or "last" kiss, or best friends saying their premature goodbyes to prepare themselves for the worst.

District six was filled with the odd ends of Panem. Some headstrong fighters, some soft-hearted crybabies, and of course, some in between. Then there was me...the odd man out.

"Hey look, there's Chicken Pox!" a random boy called out as he walked by with a group of his friends.

It was true, I was cursed with a disease that caused red sores to appear all of the left side of my body. I had gotten used to cutting myself off from society so nothing could hurt me anymore, but sometimes I still craved the need for support.

The boy's friends all laughed and pointed, but my face was still void of any emotion, my eyes completely disconnected.

Most say that its as if my body is physically here, but my mind is in another universe altogether. Perhaps is was true...

The boys continued to poke fun at me, so I did what I did best, I left the area.

I continued to wander. Thoughts flew in and out of my head, none deciding to stick.

As I wandered, I noticed a boy sitting in the corner by himself. The same boys that had teased me, had now found a new victim.

Most would do something, or at least feel pity. But I didn't feel a thing.

Nothing could or would jar me out of my aimlessness. I was already in another world.

With no one to bring me back.

* * *

"Hello District 7! I mean hello district 6!" Aleenden Brie said, correcting himself. Aleenden was district 7's old escort, and this was his first year at district 6.

After recovering from his embarrassing mistake, he grinned at the crowd, "Are we ready for the reapings."

The crowd stayed silent and the tension in the air was as heavy as could be. "Tough crowd...I miss district 7..." he muttered to himself, to quiet for anyone but the people in the 15 year old section to hear.

"Anyways! Let's get this party started shall we?" he said as he dug through the boy's bowl. "Let's start with the boy's shall we?"

He picked out a piece of paper and was about to open it, but then he put it back in, and picked out another.

This time, opening the paper, he called out, "Do we have an Isolder an Isolder Chae?"

I froze. My body was bombarded with a hundred emotions at one. I began grinning wildly, as I felt tears stream down my face.

An odd confidence combined with fear and pure terror erupted like a volcano inside of me.

It all ran through my veins at the same time. My body began shuddering as Aleenden gave me a strange look.

"Well then...why don't we just get right to the girls?" he said, obviously avoiding me. It was obvious my skin was making him nervous.

"Krista Nightingale." he said simply, forgetting about the fancy stunt he had previously pulled off. He ran his hand through his bright green hair as a girl about my age walked up to the stage, silent, without a single ounce of emotion.

I assumed that's how I looked most of the time.

There was a long uncomfortable silence in the air. No applause, just death glares aimed at our escort.

"Let's have it..." Aleenden said as he chuckled nervously, as he already began heading off the stage. "...for Isolder and Krista?"

With just the two of us remaining on the stage, I just had one thought.

_Here lies Isolder Chae_

_Loser of the 99th Hunger Games_

_R. I. P._

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did you enjoy the latest installment in the 99th Hunger Games? So my website is up. The link is here: thesongleftunsungDOTweeblyDOTcom/ (replace "DOT" with actual periods) As well as on my profile, so check it out! Question time!**

**1) Fav tribute out of these 6 and why?**

**2) Fav tribute out of the 12 and why?**

**3) Fav idea?**

**Ripple Seagrace: Breaking stereotypes**

**Matt Mattis: Confidence**

**Volt Wakefield: survival  
**

**Celestrial Worthine: striving  
**

**Isolder Chae: disconnection  
**

**Krista "Krissy" Nightingale: The Huntress **

**So hope you enjoyed and please check out the website and leave a review!**


End file.
